CORE C PROJECT SUMMARY The Core C (Physiology Core) for the MCW program project grant, entitled ?Renal Mechanisms in Blood Pressure Control?, will support program project investigators with comprehensive biochemical, microscopy, electrophysiological, and phenotyping services to assess physiological and pathophysiological function of the kidney in the control of blood pressure. The need for Core C is apparent considering the current heavy use and anticipated use in the proposed protocols. Throughout the history of the PPG, Core C has provided centralized, standardized research services that have enabled program investigators to engage in cutting edge research. The overall goal of Core C is to assist program project investigators with the application of many of the basic and more-comprehensive analyses relevant to the study of kidney physiology and its relationship to the blood pressure control at the cellular, organ, and whole animal level. Multiple approaches will be offered, including biochemical analysis, chronic blood pressure measurement by telemetry or indwelling catheters, laser-Doppler flowmetry, GFR measurement, biosensors, fluorescence probes, and electrophysiology analysis in freshly isolated tubules. Core C will serve as an invaluable resource for the project investigators to define the specific mechanisms that lead to the control of blood pressure and kidney diseases. Core staff will also assist in experimental design and training of the laboratory staff, and participate in data collection and analysis.